


Keep On Believing

by rogueslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueslayer/pseuds/rogueslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is visited by the First. Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On Believing

Spike trailed

his fingers over the bricks of the basement wall and closed his eyes. It was about midnight, according to the clock Buffy had left on the boxes stacked next to him, and something was keeping him awake. He wasn’t sure what it was—perhaps the niggling feeling that he was about to be disturbed? Or maybe the heavy sensation in the pit of his stomach that told him he was hungry—

“Spike.”

First one, he supposed, turning his head and looking into the eyes of his Sire. “Angelus. Or is it Angel? Seem to switch back and forth so much you’ve got me bloody confused.”

“Not hard to do, is it, Spike? Confusing you?” A smirk pulls at those familiar lips.

Spike turned away, settled back against the wall. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“Does it matter?” His Sire sauntered around to face him.

“Well, yeah,” said Spike.

An eye roll. “Why’s that, Spike?”

Spike shrugged. “One shagged Buffy. One didn’t.”

Angel/us snorted. “Oh, please, Spike. Let’s stop pretending this is about her.”

“It is about her,” said Spike loudly.

“It’s never been about her,” said Angel/us. “It’s always been about us. You and me. You don’t just have mommy issues, do you, Spike? You have daddy issues too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, then?” Spike raised his voice.

“You know what it means, Childe,” said the First. “Now go to sleep. And while you’re at it, why don’t you dream about me again?”

Spike opened his mouth to retort, but the First was already gone. Spike dug his hands into the bed sheet, squeezing his eyes shut. “I know you’re not him,” he said. “Not bloody stupid!”

“Keep on believing that, boy,” said Angelus’s voice, rough and lilting. “Keep on believing that.”


End file.
